Hard Times
by Da Red Fox
Summary: Imagine this, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru AND Ino are all on the same mission. Things go crazy. Crappy summary, better story inside. Pairings KibaHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno


**Boogle: Well, a new story from us on the Da Red Fox account, so R&R? And let me know if the characters are OOC. And please no flames…:D In this story, they're 15, Neji and Tenten 16**

**Enjoy:D**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of that, but I own the enemies and stuff.**

**--**

Haruno Sakura ran towards the gate, seeing Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Ino waiting at the gate. They were all waiting for Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. '_That gate always brings up old memories…' _Sakura thought while stopping in front of the other ones.

"Hey, sorry if I'm late" Sakura panted, she had ran all the way from her house to the gates.

"We're still waiting for the others so you're not the latest one." Tenten replied. Shikamaru came walking slowly towards them, soon followed by Naruto.

"Okay, e-everyone here?" Hinata stuttered. Everyone nodded. "O-okay, lets then g-get going." Hinata still stuttered, but not as much. They started jumping on the trees, (A/N or whatever, they were jumping around on the trees if you get me) Neji in front, followed by Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru the last one, with Ino in front of him. As time passed, no one had said anything. They barley knew what the mission was about, Tsunade said that when they were at the small village in the land of fire there would be other ninjas who would tell them what this mission was about. The worst thing was that they were told to prepare and be there when the moon would rise. None of them had ever gone to a mission at a night time.

"So… anyone knows how long it takes to get to that village?" Ino said, breaking the silence, while jumping to another tree

"Takes about two hours to get there if we keep up this speed" Neji said, and the silence soon took control.

"Are we going to travel for two hours and not saying anything or what." Tenten said, obviously tired of the silence.

"Well, what's to talk about?" Sakura said.

"Just anything! Anyone say anything! I'm sick of this silence!" Ino half yelled. It was silence for a while until Shikamaru spoke

"…What a drag…" Shikamaru murmured. Ino, Sakura and Kiba looked at him. "What! You told me to say just anything, troublesome woman…"

"Anyways, what do you think the mission is about?" Kiba asked.

"I sure hope its not babysitting or something like that…" Naruto replied.

"At least now we got a conversation going." Tenten murmured.

"Um… D-does anyone k-know why we're a-all o-on this m-mission?" Hinata asked quietly but added quickly "N-no of-offence." Blushing a bit.

"Nope, why do we have to be so many?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreeing.

"I don't know. It might be a high rank mission since Tsunade didn't tell us what rank it is." Neji said, with his cold voice. "We need to get there quick."

"Why?" Tenten replied.

"There is a storm coming." Neji said calmly, speeding a bit up. He noticed that the Inuzuka boy was smirking. "Why are you smirking like a fool?" Neji asked the dog boy.

"Because I knew it was coming up, I smelt it." Kiba answered while grinning. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, what happens if we don't get to the village before the storm?" Ino asked.

"Its obvious, we need to find a place to rest at, hopefully a cave." Shikamaru answered.

"Well, mister smartass, where are we supposed to find a cave here?" Sakura said, pissed of some reason. One, she hated storms. Two, she hated caves. She didn't know why she hated caves; they just gave her the creeps. Just by then, rain started to pour over them.

Tenten noticed that Kiba looked over at Hinata, making sure she was fine. Tenten among others noticed that Kiba had started to act strange, mostly around Hinata. He was always checking if she was OK, cold, anything. And now it seemed that the only thing that got him to smile was her happiness. Every time he got her to smile, he grinned wide. And it stayed there for a while.

"Uh… maybe there" Shikamaru said while pointing at a cave, a little further away. Soon, they stood in front of the cave. He was small, but nice. Pretty dark but there was enough space for them all to sleep in there. They were all wet and they're cloths were soaked. They couldn't start any fire, everything was to wet. They were told not to take anything with them except for bandages.

"I'm cold!" Ino whined "And wet! And tired!"

"We ALL are, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at her. Ino gave her a mean glare while shaking. There was a silence for a bit.

"I hope we don't have to act like the penguins in the TV" Naruto said randomly. Everyone stared at him. "What? Oh, I get it… you don't know what they do, do you?"

"Yes, we do. Don't be stupid, stupid!" Sakura yelled at him, while smacking him in the head.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so… Good Night" Tenten said while yawning. She went into a little corner and tried to fall asleep in this cold.

"Sakura? Will we die if we fall asleep?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's not that cold outside. But you see if it gets pretty much colder then we would need to keep each other warm and awake, if someone would fall asleep th-"Sakura stopped in a middle line, hearing Naruto snore. She just looked at him, smiled and went herself to sleep.

Mostly everyone was shivering. Kiba looked over at Hinata, seeing her shiver, still awake. He sat up, got out of his jacket and handed it over to her.

"K-Kiba? A-are you su-sure?" Hinata stuttered. She couldn't possibly take the jacket, he'd freeze.

"Yeh, take it. You need it more than me." Kiba said. Hinata took it slowly, unsure.

"T-Thank you K-Kiba." Hinata murmured. _'But… He-s o-only in his n-net shirt…'_ She thought while lying down, with his jacket around her shoulders. She now didn't feel the cold, only his warm jacket.

Meanwhile, Ino was whining over Shikamaru, about how cold she was.

"It's so cold! I will never be able to fall asleep… How can the others fall asleep? The cold is killing me! Shikamaru! Are you listening?" Ino whined. Shikamaru only murmured something back. A murmur was enough for Ino to start whining again. "I hate cold. I'm so wet and I'm freezing… Why can't we just keep on going so we can be in a warm place, not this cold _thing_! I mean, why does it have to be so cold? I just hate the col-" Ino was cut of when Shikamaru was getting out of his west he always worn.

"Shika? What are you doing?" Ino asked, surprised.

"Shutting you up." He simply answered. He got out of the west and handed it over to Ino, who had a confused look on her face. She took the west and dressed herself in it.

"You better shut up now. I need sleep." Shikamaru said, while leaning against the wall, falling asleep. Ino was shocked. She knew that a boy lending a girl what he was wearing so she wouldn't be cold was a hint that he might have a crush on the girl. Ino's mind was exploding with questions when she finally figured out that she was the only one still awake. She decided to sleep, like the other one so she wouldn't be grumpy in the morning.

**--**

**Yay, finally my first chappie over :D R&R**

**Beygla – Da Red Fox**


End file.
